Little Sister
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: Little sisters are so annoying. Matsuoka-cest. Rated T to be safe.


**Little Sister**

* * *

Gou let out a yawn as she sat at her computer desk. Rubbing her eyes she looked at her pink wall clock and saw that it was going to be midnight. Her mother would sure have a fuss if she caught her up this late, but it was summer vacation and Gou had really nothing to do other than surf the web and go meet up with the Iwatobi boys. She pushed her rolling chair out slowly so it didn't make a loud noise on her wooden floor. The redhead pulled her pink shorts as they had ridden up as she stood.

She walked over to her bed and pulled back the pink covers. Gou certainly wasn't tired she thought as she stared and looked at her bed. She found her stomach growling and she pressed her hand on herself to muffle the rumbling. The redhead sighed as she turned to look at the clock again; the small and large hand had made their way to twelve.

_Maybe I can snag that pizza in the fridge, _Gou thought as she lightly walked to her bedroom door. It creaked loudly as she opened it, the sound making her cringe. She looked down the hall to her mother's room and listened closely. Gou was relieved when she heard her mother continue to snore loudly. She slowly made her way down the hall to the kitchen and she smiled wide as she saw the fridge. Gou bit her lip as she pulled open the door and the rays of light illuminated the whole kitchen. There in front of her lay what she craved most; pepperoni pizza. It laid there perfectly on a blue dinner plate. As she reached out for it she froze when she heard heavy footsteps behind her.

"What are you doing," said a tired, yet slightly annoyed voice. Gou dropped the pizza on the shelf and turned her face shyly. In the light she saw her brother standing there, he had to squint in the bright light. His hair was tossed and his tank top was tight on his chest. "Were you about to eat my pizza?" He asked as he walked over to her and took the pizza for himself. Gou watched in horror as Rin took a bite of the cold food. He mocked her as he ate. "Man, that's good."

"What are you doing up anyway," Gou growled as she began to look in the fridge for something else to snack on. She managed to find an ice pop in the freezer; it was also bubblegum flavor, her favorite. Just as she unwrapped it, Rin snatched it from her hand and raised it over her head. "Rin, you idiot. Give that back; it's mine."

"Really," Rin asked as he looked over the ice pop, "I don't see your name on it." Rin snickered as he bit the dessert. He managed to keep the chill that ran up his back undetectable by the enraged little sister in front of him.

"You're so annoying…" Gou growled, crossing her arms over her chest. Rin sighed as he looked over to his sister.

"Here," he said as he handed the pink pop to her; he saw her eyes brighten slightly, "I don't like bubblegum anyway. And who are you calling annoying," Rin stuck his hands in his sweat pockets and leaned on the kitchen counter behind them. He watched her look over the bitten tip and tasted it with her tongue. Rin felt his face get hot as she stuck it inside her mouth. Gou licked it from top to bottom and sucked the tip. Rin couldn't take his eyes off his sister. What was this odd feeling overcoming him? Rin tried to brush it off.

"Oh wow, a vanilla center. Perfect on a hot night like this." She said to herself. Gou bit into the ice pop and some of the cream fell on her yellow Iwatobi shirt. She swiped it up with her ring finger and licked it off. Rin tried to look away, but as Gou licked her ice cream off her lips, Rin's stomach did a back flip. He slightly growled as brought her attention back to the dessert. Gou looked over to her brother and she saw him fidgeting where he stood. His face was almost as red as his hair and he was sweating a storm. "Rin-san, are you okay," she asked as she stopped sucking the ice pop. "You look hot, want a bite? It might cool you down." Rin looked at her face; the popsicle had turned her lips red and swollen.

"Shut up, I'm going to bed." Rin growled as he turned around. Gou heard him hit the living room sofa. She giggled and began to eat her popsicle again as she made her way back to her own room.

* * *

Headcannon – Rin turns into a clumsy dork when he is embarrassed.


End file.
